Today's electronic slot machines provide an exciting experience whether the game is played in a casino, on a computer, or on a smart-phone. Typical electronic slot machines attempt to mimic traditional, physical slot machines. In particular, electronic slot machines are typically configured to resemble traditional slot machines where wheels with various symbols spin along a plane perpendicular to a user line of sight. The symbols, located on the curved regions of the wheels, spin along with the wheels, in-and-out of sight. When the wheels stop spinning, various symbols appear in front of a user. If the symbols appear in a particular pre-defined arrangement the user wins.
Some electronic slot-type games do not spin at all. For instance, some games display a matrix filled with symbols. When a user clicks a “spin” button, the symbols randomly change into other symbols. As with electronic games that mimic the traditional wheel-reel slot machines, if the symbols appear in a particular pre-defined arrangement the user wins.
With both of these types of games, a user cannot see the symbols on the screen at all times while the wheels are spinning. For example, with wheel-reel slot games, a user cannot see symbols that are on the opposite side of the portion of the wheel visible to the user. Similarly, with other matrix games where symbols appear at random, a user cannot see in advance which symbol will appear next in a given space. Many users would like a game where they do not feel as though the electronic algorithm is “hiding” symbols. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an electronic game where a user can view symbols that do not “disappear” when the wheels are spinning.